A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices and methods for covering and/or concealing vehicle components.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide anchors or attachment means for various interior components of a vehicle interior. It is also known to provide a child's seat that can be selectively secured within an automobile for human infants that are too small to be safely secured by conventional three point safety belt and shoulder harnesses.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for an innovative anchor and cap for the anchor, so as to provide a convenient method and apparatus for securing a child seat or other object within a vehicle interior. Further, a cap is provided to selectively cover the anchor.